Sunshine Honey
by Miranda5iv
Summary: Ella huyó hacia la oscuridad; aun cuando había nacido de la luz misma. Nunca sabría que pasó ese día, pero le dio un giro de 180 grados a su vida; se aferró al extraño, depositando en el todo lo que quedaba de su esperanza.
1. Prólogo

El universo pertenece a nuestro amado escritor, particularmente malvado a ratos (?) Rick Riordan. Este fic fue hecho únicamente por mi locura, y como entretenimiento. Sin fines de lucro.

El OC, sin embargo, me pertenece. Y la historia, por supuesto. Ya no les retengo más.

Disfruten. (Me sorprende que estén aquí después de un Summary tan horrible, por cierto (?))

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

A ella, no le hubiese gustado para nada decir que aquél había sido un día "Como cualquier otro", porque era cierto; y a veces, la verdad duele más de lo que se puede describir con palabras. Era tan sólo una pequeña niña que había despertado para asistir a clases. Ella no sabía si la primaria era así de horrible para todos los niños, y no se decidía entre si lo deseaba o no, ya que a veces la idea de hacer un motín se le presentaba más tentadora de lo que podía soportar. La sola idea de estar **todo** el día sentada en la misma silla, viendo como su maestra escribía palabras que no podía entender era agobiante.

"Mi mamá me ama" Decían todos al unísono, y había tenido que aprender a repetir, porque las palabras para ella se desdibujaban de una manera tortuosa en la pizarra, y era incapaz de leerlas. Tras mucho llorar por haber sido castigada por correr en el recreo, su madre había ido a buscarle, preguntándole con sumo interés que había aprendido. Era entonces cuando volvía a deshacerse en lágrimas, dejándose consolar por su rayo de sol personal; tan dulce, tan servicial. Se reía para aligerar el ambiente y sus problemas, asegurándole que por la noche le leería un par de cuentos, y continuarían traduciendo un par de palabras, de origen romano, grabadas en un objeto sagrado e intocable en la casa. Se detuvieron por algunos dulces, igual que casi todos los días, al menos cuando la joven enfermera tenía tiempo, siendo esa vez un delicioso helado de fresa, su favorito. La pequeña había suplicado una y otra vez que cultivasen algunas en casa, a pesar de ser imposible, tomando en cuenta el tamaño de su humilde departamento. De camino a su hogar, los helados habían desaparecido, y aun así, una sensación helada, tirante y desagradable subió por el cuerpo de la niña, aferrándose con suma insistencia en su estómago y garganta.

"¿No puedo acompañarte al hospital, mami?"

Era su petición eterna, y la mujer siempre sonreía y negaba, diciéndole que no era sano que se rodease de tantas bacterias. Aquel día, tenía tiempo suficiente para indicarle que era mejor que se quedase en casa, de una manera dulce y tendida. Por cuestiones del clima había podido ir a buscarla más temprano, ya que el otoño se transformaba velozmente en invierno, convirtiendo el aire en una daga, y creando pequeñas estalactitas de hielo en los ventanales y tejados. Finalmente, ambas se bajaron del auto, y la mujer le acompaño hasta el ascensor, donde le besó la frente antes de irse; el subsistir de ambas dependía de su sueldo, y debía aprovechar que la guardia de aquel día sería durante la tarde, lo cual significaba que podría dormir en casa.

La niña estuvo tentada a huir y aparecer por su casa minutos antes de que volviera su madre. Pero había sido un día muy duro, y necesitaba abrazarse a sus amados peluches para consolarse. **_Los odiaba a todos_** ; los odiaba a todos por entender las palabras escritas con tiza en el pizarrón, que podían repetir con facilidad. Los odiaba por encerrarla, y criticarla cuando dibujaba sin que se lo ordenaran, sin contar que se burlaban de ella por escribir en un idioma desconocido para los pequeños. Llamó al timbre de su propia casa una sola vez, arrepintiéndose al instante.

— Está abierta, Mocosa — Anunció una voz masculina en el interior, que le revolvió las tripas. Empujó la puerta, y se precipitó como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su habitación, donde se encerró de inmediato. Tomando a Lilianne, una loba de peluche con la cual dormía, junto con un par de sabanas y almohadas, se escondió bajo la cama, suplicando no ser encontrada. Lloró un poco más, humedeciendo al felpudo canino, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Unos golpes en su puerta le despertaron. La oscuridad, casi absoluta, le decía que había dejado atrás el atardecer con su siesta; se encogió todo lo que pudo en una esquina, rogándole a todo lo existente que los golpes cesaran, y que ninguna araña quisiese visitarla.

— ¡Abre, pedazo de mierda! — Bramó la voz, golpeando con más fuerza. Dejando el aire en rezos silenciosos, cerró los ojos tan fuerte que le dolieron; su padrastro había comenzado a golpearla apenas un par de semanas luego de mudarse a su casa. Le amenazaba, diciéndole que de contarle a su madre, sería una maldita rompe hogares, un estorbo destruyendo la felicidad del ser que más amaba en todo el universo. Desde hacía un par de días, la toqueteaba, aparte de golpearla.

 _Por favor, que se vaya._

 _Por favor, que tenga otra cosa que hacer._

 _Por favor, que ninguna araña se aparezca por aquí._

Al parecer, sólo su última súplica, que repetía como un mantra, fue escuchada. La cerradura cedió ante un puñetazo particularmente brusco. Se pegó todavía más a la pared, si es que era posible, ahogando el sonido de su llanto contra la nuca de Lily.

 _Protégeme, por favor._

La loba no podía hacer nada por ella, pero casi creyó ver una mirada de dolor en el rostro del peluche cuando fue jalada por uno de sus tobillos de su refugio, soltándola por la sorpresa, el miedo y el intento de aferrarse al suelo, para quedarse en su sitio.

— ¿Qué te crees para no responderme, puta? — Acusó el hombre, metiéndole un bofetón que le tiño de púrpura la morena piel de su mejilla al instante. Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a hacerlo; una, y otra, **_y otra, y otra, y otra vez_**. Hasta que la criatura escupió sangre. Cuando su ropa comenzó a ser jaloneada, empezó a gritar con todo lo que le daban los pulmones, pataleando, lanzando mordidas, arañazos y golpes al aire.

— ¡Quédate quieta, maldita niña! ¡Tu madre no vendrá a salvarte! ¡No quiere saber nada de ti! — Gritó el hombre, atinándole un puñetazo que estuvo a punto de dejarle inconsciente. Al parecer ese era su objetivo, ya que así no podría moverse, y dejaría de estorbarle.

— ¡Basta! — Suplicó, con los ambarinos ojos empañados por las lágrimas, y la rizada cabellera pegada a su rostro por el sudor, la sangre y el llanto. — ¡Basta! — Chilló, aunque le quemaba la garganta hablar, pero la desesperación se apoderó de ella cuando la tela de su pantalón fue desgarrada.

"Mamá ¡Mamá, ven, por favor! Te lo suplico… yo… yo… ¡Papá! ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? ¡Si estuvieses aquí, si no hubieses abandonado a mamá…!"

Sus pensamientos murieron cuando un inexplicable sentimiento cálido subió hasta su pecho, alojándose allí, como si repentinamente estuviese en la playa, tomando un baño de sol. Un segundo después, estaba en el suelo, siendo pateada con una brusquedad indescriptible.

— ¡Maldito monstruo! — Gritó su padrastro, antes de salir de allí, cerrando la puerta de un tirón, que probablemente aflojó las bisagras. Sólo entonces, Sonne se dio cuenta de que su piel resplandecía, iluminando su cabello, que brillaba con un reflejo dorado.

 _Toda ella, brillaba como un pequeño sol._

 _No me he olvidado de ti, pequeña._

Nunca sabría qué pasó ese día, que había sido como cualquier otro, pero le había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su vida. Decidió que era tiempo de irse; hubiese bajado por las escaleras para incendios en su ventana. Pero estaba rota desde que un horrendo tío, que habría jurado que tenía un solo ojo, había subido por allí para atacarla.

No quería que a su mamá siguieran acosándola criaturas horribles. No quería seguir despertándola con sus gritos cada vez que veía a una araña, o creía hacerlo.

 _No quería seguir siendo un estorbo…_

A toda prisa, mientras su mente infantil se hacía a la idea en un instante, tomó una mochila y metió algo de ropa, una caja de galletas secuestrada de la cocina, junto con una botella de agua, que debía saber extraño porque estaba allí desde la noche anterior. Asió a Lilianne, y se escabulló hasta la habitación de su madre, abriendo el último cajón de su cómoda, levantando el fondo falso. Bajo este, se encontraba una daga resplandeciente, de oro macizo, con una serie de inscripciones que debía seguir traduciendo con… Negó con el cabeza, intentado no distraerse de su objetivo, y la escondió también en su equipaje. Se deslizó a la sala, inundada por el sonido de la tele, en la cual su martirio personal estaba demasiado ocupado como para notarla. Aunque le costó moverse sigilosamente con el cuerpo ribeteado de hematomas, logró acercarse a la puerta principal.

 _Una lástima que se abrió justo en ese momento, cuando la distancia era suficiente para cruzarla de un salto._

— ¡Cielo! ¿Qué haces tras el sofá? — Inquirió su rayo de luz personal. Quizá por ello su apellido le iba como anillo al dedo; le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, que se apagó en un instante — Preciosa ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? — Sin mediar palabra, corrió como pudo hacia la salida, que seguía abierta. No sabía si por el shock, o porque pensaba que la abrazaría, la mujer no se movió ni un milímetro; la niña sólo pudo girar para ver su rostro quebrado por el dolor, al igual que su voz, gritando su nombre.

 _Al día siguiente, cumpliría nueve años. Pero no podría probar el pastel casero de su madre, los cuales siempre adornaba con fresas._

 _El pensamiento latía en su mente, mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad, con un torrente de lágrimas bañando sus tostadas mejillas._

* * *

¡Buenas! Si bien sé que no debería iniciar una nueva historia en mi situación, he estado estos días con neumonía, y no he podido dejar de pensar en esto, así que al final me he decantado por escribirlo.

Espero no se hayan aburrido, pero necesito dar comienzo a esta historia "Correctamente". Actualmente, no hay imagen para el fanfic porque voy a dibujar a la protagonista (¡Oh, no, un dibujo mío! ¡Van a quedarse ciegos!) Creo que no he dejado misterio alguno respecto a su padre divino, pero _bueeeno,_ sería lindo leer si lo descubrieron, y en qué momento lo hicieron (Bah, ni que fuera tan complicado). Si les ha gustado, esperen el primer capítulo con ansías. Respecto a los personajes que aparecerán, prefiero no darles más spoiler, y dejarles algo de misterio~

Tranquilos, quizá para el próximo capítulo dejaré algunas pistas. Quizá se sorprendan~

Espero sus monos comentarios *mirada fija* ¡Hasta luego!

P.D: El título no termina de convencerme… Así que quizá lo cambie luego.


	2. Prólogo II — Cabra Mágica

_El Universo de Percy Jackson y sus personajes pertenecen a nuestro tío malvado, **Rick Riordan.**_

 _Esta historia carece de fines de lucro._

 _Lo único que me pertenece es, valga la redundancia, la historia y el OC._ (Y los desvaríos, claro)

 **–Lo siento si lxs desubiqué con el cambio de título, sigo en la búsqueda de uno que me guste :c–**

* * *

 **Cabra Mágica. Prólogo II.**

* * *

— ¡Suéltala, es mía! ¡SUÉLTALA!

 _¿Por qué esa niña está gritándoles a unas palomas?_

 _Mira su ropa, debe ser una vagabunda._

 ** _Cielo, no la mires_**

 _Seguro está loca._

Sonne dejó escapar un grito que hizo sangrar su lacerada garganta cuando la arpía le alzó en el aire, soltándola luego a poco más de un metro de altura, haciéndola rodar por el suelo con la misma facilidad que a una muñeca de trapo. Una de las garras de la criatura falló al intentar atraparla de nuevo, y en cambio se hundieron en su espalda, arrancándole un nuevo alarido a su víctima.

 _¿Está sangrando?_

 _¿Se habrá caído?_

 _¿Qué tiene en las manos?_

 _¡Robó algo!_

 ** _¡Es una ladrona!_**

Como pudo, a pesar de que no podía mover uno de sus brazos a voluntad, y sangraba un montón, se puso de pie, y echó a correr, huyendo de las arpías, las personas, y uno de los gastados zapatos que había perdido.

* * *

Cuando te pudres en las calles, pierdes la noción del tiempo; Sonne había perdido su acceso al reloj digital de la biblioteca, esos que daban hora, fecha y temperatura, pero no recordaba con exactitud cuando. Su ropa estaba desgarrada, húmeda y manchada de sangre, y no servía de nada contra el frío que la hacía temblar bajo una caja de cartón, que alguna vez contuvo un refrigerador, y le servía de refugio. Mordisqueaba un trozo de carne que había conseguido, y por el cual había batallado, no sólo con el dueño, sino con una bandada de arpías; las gruesas marcas de sus garras hacían brillar su piel en escarlata, y lograban que gimoteara cada vez que se movía. En su estómago y cuello, donde las heridas eran más profundas, la sangre resbalaba copiosamente, y la niña comenzaba a sentirse un tanto mareada.

Estaba cubierta del polvo y las plumas en las que se había convertido la única de aquellas cosas que le había seguido hasta su callejón; se unían a su sangre, manchando su piel de un líquido pegajoso y oscuro que goteaba en el suelo.

Una sombra más allá de su caja derribó un bote de basura. En otra situación, esto la hubiese puesto en total alerta, pero su cuerpo y su cerebro estaban muy cansados para reaccionar. Sólo quería dormir; los ojos se le cerraban, y su respiración se iba haciendo más y más lenta ¿Por qué no dormirse allí? Nadie lo sabría, y nadie la lloraría. _Seguro su madre ya la había dado por muerta._

Algo la tomó del brazo, y gritó por reflejo, blandiendo sin apuntarle a nada la dorada daga con la que había huido de casa, y que se había convertido en su única protección contra las cosas que le atacaban

— ¡No! No, tranquila. Yo **no** como semidioses; no son tan buenos como una fresca latita — La explicación vino acompañada de una risita nerviosa mal disimulada; había que ser adivino para saber cuál de los dos se sentía más desprotegido en aquella escena. El chiste pareció distraerle, ya el sátiro tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había metido la pata.

— ¿Semidioses? ¿Qué tienen que ver esos conmigo? — Sonne había aprendido, por las malas, que no estaba bien hacerles preguntas a las horribles cosas que se le acercaban, y mucho menos bajar la guardia con ellas. Pero aún así, no pudo contener su curiosidad, o seguir sosteniendo con la misma firmeza la daga entre sus dedos, que temblaban descontroladamente.

— Yo… No puedo decírtelo. No aquí, sería peligroso ¡Pero prometo decírtelo pronto! Prometo… — Pareció pararse a pensar un poco mejor lo que estaba diciendo, pero cedió al cabo de medio segundo, al extender la mano derecha en dirección a la pequeña, dejando ver todo su nerviosismo en un gesto tan simple — Ven conmigo. Prometo llevarte a un lugar donde estarás a salvo; _y jamás, jamás, volverás a estar sola_ —.

 ** _Dudó._**

Se aferró a la mano del extraño, depositando todo lo que quedaba de su esperanza en aquella extraña media-cabra con barba.

* * *

Yo sé que ya nadie lee esto. Pero quien lo hace, pensará ¿Un siglo para esta miseria? ¿Pa' cuando la acción y nuestros niños hermosos? ¿Ajá, y los ships?

Aquí termina "El prólogo". Es cortito porque creo, creo que el resto lo iré escribiendo por fragmentos. El por qué lo explicaré un poco más adelante, pero espero que los entendáis antes de ello c: . A quiénes leen esta actualización. Gracias.

No voy a comenzar con mis excusas de por qué no había actualizado, porque son TANTAS que suenan a invento, pero bueno. Si la Universidad y la situación-país me dejan, actualizaré antes de Julio. Bye~


End file.
